Once a Potter, Always a Marauder
by Bill Weasley's Girl
Summary: Remus and Sirius relfect on their times at Hogwarts with James while observing Harry and his friends. I personally like this one, so please read!!
1. Moony and Midnight Wanderings

AN: This idea's been haunting me for a while now but I finally put it down in type. The italics are thoughts or memories. You'll be able to tell anyway. I hope you like this. It's pretty pointless, but I think it is kinda spiff anyway. Please review, just so I can see what to change and what not to. For some clarification in this, Lupin has been reinstated as a teacher for Harry's 7th year. Thanx. ~Bobbi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic, except maybe Kristin..... and even then I'm stretching it. She's built on JK's stuff. So, I own nothing. JK Rowling owns all. I couldn't pay the bills anyway if I got sued........   
  
  
  
Remus sat at his desk, his eyelids drooping and his vision blurring. _One more essay to grade, just one more....._ His head slipped down with a soft thump onto his arm, holding the quill ready. Remus began to dream, a soft smile gracing his face.  
  
_ The portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room swung open at two in the morning and muffled sounds of people crawling in reached the ears of dozing Remus Lupin, working on a particularly nasty essay from Professor Aspwhite, the Potions Master. "Where have you been? It's almost two in the morning. And you two being Head Boy and Girl," Remus addressed the air in front of him.  
  
"Remus, it's the end of our seventh year. Can't we have a little fun?" James Potter appeared grinning sheepishly at his friend.  
  
"Anyway, as I recall you've got the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night with Kristen. Or so that's what Padfoot had to say," Lily Evans' flaming red hair was the first thing to appear as James' Invisibility Cloak slipped off her as well.   
  
"My night time activities are none of your business," Remus sniffed, trying to maintain his dignity, "All I'm saying is that you two are supposed to uphold the honor of the school or something of that nature. Don't quote me, Dumbledore said it. I must go tell Sirius that I won the bet anyway. He bet you two'd be back at one. I said two. Which means James, I get that cloak tomorrow night," Remus said with a cheeky smile gathering his school supplies.   
  
James and Lily just grinned at their friend as he hopped up the stairs to his dorm room smirking.   
  
_ New voices penetrated Remus subconscious, though familiar at the same time.   
  
"Well, if we don't hurry we'll never get out of this part of the castle. What with Peeves flying about," a male voice whispered, just outside Remus' open office door.  
  
"How does he know we're here?" countered a female voice, a little softer than the male's.  
  
"I don't know, possibly the fact that Invisibility Cloaks make you invisible, not sound proof," the male reasoned.   
  
A quiet smile played on Remus' lips at the soft sounds of this conversation. _Invisibility Cloaks.... midnight rendezvous...... Hogwarts halls.... James..... Lily....WHAT??? "James you know you shouldn't be sneaking our after hours like that... you are Head Boy after all...." _Remus wasn't too far gone not to notice that it had been over twenty years since he last heard a conversation of this sort. He grunted and picked his head up, looking out his office door. As he half expected, there was a startled gasp, but no one standing there.   
  
"You two.... Come in here now. You've got some explaining to do," Remus said, trying to sound menacing. "I know you're there. Don't think I didn't hear your voices. I'm pretty sure as to who you are anyway so even if you run, I'll be chatting with you later. Or maybe your brothers Miss. Weasley?"  
  
As Remus had expected, two young faces appeared out of thin air, and for just a moment Remus thought he was in seventh year again, catching his friends returning to the Common Room after hours. _Red head, hanging her head sheepishly, dark haired boy with firelight reflecting off his glasses running a hand nervously through his unruly hair, attempting not to grin at being caught. _  
  
"Professor Lupin, I can explain..." Ginny began.   
  
"I know exactly why you were out and have a sneaking suspicion you've been in the Astronomy Tower. That was always a favorite. In my years here we practically had a schedule for evenings there," Remus said. "Unfortunately, I am no longer a student and the rules of the school state that I should report this to your head of house...."  
  
`"But Professor..."  
  
"You didn't let me finish Harry. I should report you to your Head of House, but since I know her reactions to these things from experience I'm going to let it slide just this once," Remus said, watching their reactions. Harry's face went from one of fear to one of confusion to one of shock. Ginny's just went red from embarrassment.   
  
"You.... Our teacher...... got caught......." Harry started.  
  
"I wasn't always a teacher. In fact I used to be a grade A Marauder and Padfoot and Prongs weren't the only ones allowed to have after hours rendezvous. Why in my sixth year I almost died of fright when Albus Dumbledore caught Kristen and I sneaking past the gargoyle. He just laughed and sent us back to Gryffindor Tower, but what a fright we turning around to find the Headmaster staring at us."  
  
_ "Kristen hurry up. We need to get back to the Common Room since we don't have the Cloak tonight," Remus urged dragging his girlfriend down the corridor.  
  
"Remus I'm going as fast as I can without sprinting. And honestly are you afraid of a little detention if we're caught? You ARE a Marauder after all....." Kristen said as she stumbled over an uneven stone in the floor.  
  
"No Kris, I'm afraid of my mother when she gets that letter saying I've been caught out for the fifth time this term. I hate Howlers and I know I'm gonna get one this time."  
  
"Honey it can't be that big of a.... a..... uh... oh....."  
  
"What?" Remus hissed.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lupin, Miss. Jameson," Albus Dumbledore said serenely, his glasses glinting in the light of the half moon.  
  
"Headmaster, Sir...." Remus sputtered, the blood draining from his face.   
  
"There's a perfectly logical reason for us to be out here," Kristen began.  
  
"Even if there is, which I suspect there really isn't I only suggest that you two hurry to your Common Room and quickly, for I think Mr. Filch is coming and you don't want to get caught. Good bye. And please in the future, don't get caught." Professor Dumbledore moved along the corridor, chuckling softly to himself and leaving two very confused teenagers.  
  
_ "I shall walk you two back to the Common Room, since I know the pleasure Snape will take in turning you in. He took sick pleasure in turning your father in every single time he could. Your father got so many Howlers Harry. It seemed like at least one a month and they all sounded the same."  
  
_ "JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER HOW DARE YOU BE OUT AFTER CURFEW! IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONE I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOT TO DO THAT!! IF I GET ONE MORE OWL FROM PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE I WILL PERSONALLY COME UP TO THE SCHOOL AND PUNISH YOU MYSELF!!!......." Mrs. Potter went on and on occasionally slipping in a "Hi Remus" and "Hello Sirius" or "Hope you're well Peter."  
  
James tried to slip under the table, but only managed to leave a mess of black hair and a bright red forehead hovering on the edge of the table. This always happened.....   
  
_ "C'mon Ginny, let's get you back in Gryffindor Tower before your brother notices. It's what? One in the morning? He's going to kill me one day," Harry said making his way to the door.   
  
"You may want to wear the cloak anyway. You never know who'll show up," Remus said beginning the trek to the Fat Lady.   
  
"Good bye and please, keep your midnight wanderings a bit quieter. Check the charms books. They may shed a little light on the subject. As I recall it's 100 Everyday Charms and Incantations. And as I recall it's near the end. Possibly still book marked," Remus said with a smile as the Fat Lady swung open revealing a very irate looking Ron and a worried Hermione.  
  
"Hello Harry....with my little sister I see...." Ron's anger edged voice filtered out the portrait hole until it was muffled by the fully closed portrait.   
  
_ Once a Potter, always a Marauder. I wonder if I'll be seeing Ron tomorrow night. Maybe Hermione already knows those charms. It wouldn't surprise me one bit. _Remus looked toward the sky out one of the windows. _I miss you Lily and James. Sirius, there's your star. Wherever you are. I miss you too pal.   
  
_   
  
  
  



	2. Padfoot and Pranks on Slytherin

AN: Wow, very long time no write! Sorry about that folks. I've been working on about four different chapters at a time and guess what? Not one has been finished (except this one of course) I hope everyone likes this one, since I got asked several times to make a second part to this story. To be honest I thought it was going to just be a single story, but hey, who cares! This story is set in Harry's 6th year, about a year before the previous chapter. By the way...... Reviews are more then welcome....... seriously folks, I'm getting discouraged here...... could we at least review a bit?  
  
DISCLAIMER: In this one I own absolutely nothing mentioned. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. And honestly folks, if I did own any of this, would I be posting it here? No. I'd be making millions selling it to people like myself. Now, on with the show......   
  
  
Sirius, disguised as the huge black dog commonly known as Snuffles, sat at Harry's feet in the Common Room late one winter evening. Mischief was afoot; Sirius could smell it even before either of the young men spoke.   
  
"You think we can do it tonight?" Ron asked eagerly peering at Harry, whose glasses had a glare that obscured his eyes.   
  
"Of course we can. All we need is the Map and the cloak and we're all set. Although, Hermione might be a good addition to this expedition. She's a bit more careful than either of us and heck, even better at making excuses," Harry said, leaning forward, grinning like a Cheshire cat.   
  
"Good point.....HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sirius, had been human, would have grinned, thinking about the many times years ago he and James had had similar conversations. They always ended with himself bellowing for poor old Remus, the cautious one, to come and save their necks in the newest prank.  
  
_"Sirius, I just don't understand how you think we're going to get in the Ravenclaw Common Room, set off dungbombs, wait for their Prefects, put itching powder in their pajamas and get back here without anybody noticing it was us. You know we don't work real fast under my cloak when there's more than one of us in there. First off, they'll hear us, second, you know someone's going to step on one of the edges of the cloak and pull it off of us, and third, do you know how many Howler's I've gotten in the past year? My all time record, eight!!! Mum's ready to perform an Unforgivable if I'm not careful," James said, trying to talk some sense into his friend.   
  
"We'll think of it when we get there, let's go!" Sirius said, completely ignoring the rather long winded statement James had just made. Reacting to the rather peeved look that appeared on James' face Sirius tried another tactic, "Alright, calm down. Let's get Remus to help us, since he usually plans better than we."  
  
"Go get him then, I'm warming my feet," James said, pulling a face at Sirius.  
  
Sirius wasn't about to move either so instead of walking up to speak with Remus, he screwed up his face and screamed up the dormitory stairs, "REMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_  
"What do you want now Ron?" an exasperated voice said from the foot of the stairs. Sirius turned his head to see a ruffled Hermione still clutching a book with her other hand on her hip.   
  
"Come over here and we'll tell you. I'm not yelling this across the whole Common Room," Ron said, rolling his eyes as she huffed over to them.   
  
"I was reading a very good book. This had better be important," she said crossing her arms when she reached the smirking boys. "Hi Snuffles," she said, reaching down to pat Sirius' shaggy head.   
  
"We were wondering if you had any ideas, Hermione, that could help us execute our plan," Harry said, smiling his sweetest smile at her.  
  
"You got me down here because you need help figuring out a way to get out of a mess you haven't even created yet?" she said eyeing both of them critically, and after a few silent seconds gave a defeated sigh, "What's the plan?"  
  
"Well, first we get into the Slytherin Common Room and bewitch everything purple and bronze, instead of silver and green--" Harry was cut off.  
  
"Then we find Malfoy's dorm and try out a new prank Sirius told us about, which involves Malfoy being harassed by much of the school!" Ron said gleefully.  
  
"Where am I involved in this mess?" Hermione asked, slightly confused, "You seem to have it all worked out quite well this time."  
  
_"Where am I involved in this mess?_" Ah, what a common phrase that used to be around the Gryffindor Common Room on boring evenings. It was the answer to, "_Remus, we're going to try to get more food from the kitchens,_" and, "_Tonight Snape will know the meaning of the word revenge."_  
  
"....And that is how you do the charm to completely change the room. About the Cloak, I think we need to just move slowly, although I'm now quite sure that's the best idea, it's all I have right now. How do we get in by the way?"  
  
_ "Sirius has the answer," James said, looking at Remus in an exasperated way.   
  
"Sirius?" Remus prompted, after a moment of silence, in which Sirius had shown no interest in actually revealing his source of information.   
  
"What?.... Oh, well, I was talking to a certain red headed mischief maker who just happened to overhear it when she was walking back from Arithmancy. It's 'Odyssey'. Or at least it was this morning," Sirius said, looking particularly smug.   
  
"She told you and not me??" James asked, sitting upright in his chair._  
  
"Ginny only told me because I'm her brother. And don't you get all flustered about it pal, she was trying to find you. It seems she's in on our plot once again..." Ron hinted, pointing his gaze toward Harry.   
  
"It must have slipped or something, I swear," Harry stammered.  
  
_Slipped??_ Sirius thought. _No, sorry godson of mine, you told her. I was there! Just like the time James 'slipped' news of our Animagi accomplishments to Lily. Yeah, he was just trying to impress her. He really should have kept better track of that Cloak of his...._ Sirius mused, mulling his memories over and over in his mind.   
  
"Well guys, we're ready to go," Harry said, walking up to the pair seated on the couch. He was carrying his silvery Cloak, the Marauder's Map and a piece of parchment that said "KICK ME""  
  
"That's subtle Harry," Hermione said looking at the sign.   
  
"Actually, I charmed it so only Gryffindors and Ravenclaws can read it. Most Hufflepuffs would be nice and tell him he was wearing a "Kick Me" sign, so they're out. To them and any of those slimy snakes, it's just black and blends in with his robes," Harry said puffing his chest out proudly.   
  
Sirius was still watching from the floor. _I came up with that one kid. We got the best laughs out of that one for our entire fifth year.James almost died laughing when Dumbledore gave Snape a healthy kick in the butt before telling him about the sign. The funniest part was the fact that being a Slytherin, Severus couldn't actually see what it said. His face had been livid, actually accumulating color as he swelled with anger. _  
  
"POTTER!!!!"  
  
"Yes professor Snape?" Harry said looking up innocently from his cauldron. He moved his head just in time to see Malfoy get a swift kick on the backside from Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Your cauldron is boiling over. Fifty points from Gryffindor!!!!" Harry wondered if Snape actually understood the joke that was being played on Malfoy. He hoped not. Harry just looked down and kept stirring, it was the only thing left to do.   
  
Anyway, Harry had more important things on his mind, like his meeting with Ron to discuss the possibility of becoming Animagi. Sirius had told him about a book, lodged somewhere in the back of the Restricted Section that might help them. Harry imagined himself in Animagi form and the astonished looks on the faces of his classmates.....  
  
In Gryffindor Tower Sirius flopped down on Harry's bed as Snuffles and dog-smiled through his fatigue. Harry certainly was James' son; there was no doubt about that. Sirius couldn't wait to ask Harry about how the prank had gone off, and began to ponder another one that just might work on old Snape himself..... _If we can get into the Muggle Studies classroom......  
  
****_As a side note...... I'd love to thank Alissa for beta-ing this for me. Hun, you're a godsend... and yes, Sirius will be over in a few minutes to take care of a few things....   
  
I'd also like to thank those of you who Reviewed last time....... Drum roll please..... **Ivy, Voltora, Cloudzi, OrcaPotter, julie, Mailee, Katie, KittyAngel & StarFig, Lily Vance, Amy, Padfoot Lover, Hermione2001, Aurora, the seraphim, Winterbloom, and last, but certainly not least, peachylaura!!!** Thank you all so much!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
